Custom Barney Cartoon TV Shows (SuperMalechi's version)
Hoo's in the Forest? is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released on December 10, 1996. It is not to be confused with the 1993 Season 2 episode of the same name. This was also a semi-remake of that. On July 23, 2007, It was later re-released under a different title, "Barney's Forest Friends". Plot Barney, BJ and the kids explore a forest while listening to the different sounds there. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop (cameo) *BJ *Maria *Kim *Seth *Curtis *Mr. Honey Bear Songs #Barney Theme Song (Preformed by Cast) #Our Friend Barney Had a Band (Preformed by Barney, Maria, Kim, Seth and Curtis) #Listen (Preformed by Barney, Maria, Kim, Seth and Curtis) #Just Imagine (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Maria, Kim, Seth and Curtis) #Sarasponda (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Maria, Kim, Seth and Curtis) #The Other Day I Met a Bear (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Maria, Kim, Seth, Curtis and The Bear) #Four Little Butterflies (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Maria, Kim, Seth and Curtis) #The Frog on a Log (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Maria, Kim, Seth and Curtis) #The Happy Wanderer (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Maria, Kim, Seth and Curtis) #Silly Sounds (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Maria, Kim, Seth and Curtis) #Kookaburra (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Maria, Kim, Seth and Curtis) #Little Cabin in the Forest Green (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Maria, Kim, Seth and Curtis) #Skip to My Lou (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Maria, Kim, Seth and Curtis) #Just Imagine (reprise) (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Maria, Kim, Seth and Curtis) #It's Good to Be Home (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Maria, Kim, Seth and Curtis) #I Love You (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Maria, Kim, Seth and Curtis) End Credit Music #Skip to My Lou #The Frog on the Log #Sarasponda Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Talent Show". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Fun & Games". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Let's Show Respect". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney in Winksterland". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Kids For Character: Choice Counts!" *The end credit music's arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *The Season 2 Barney doll used in this home video was the same from "Barney's Imagination Island". *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used in this video.. *One of the times Barney, BJ and the kids sing the entire I Love You song. *The musical arrangement for "Our Friend Barney Had A Band" was silimar to the musical arrangement from "Barney's Band". *The musical arrangement for "Listen" was also heard in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The musical arrangement for "Just Imagine" was silimar to the musical arrangement from "Stick with Imagination". *The musical arrangement for "Sarasponda" was a mix of the "Barney's Talent Show" and a 1997 Season 4 twist. *The musical arrangement for "The Other Day I Met a Bear" was also heard in "Going on a Bear Hunt". *The musical arrangement for "Four Little Butterflies" was silimar to the musical arrangement for "Once a Pond a Time". *The musical arrangement for "The Frog on a Log" was a mix of the 1990 arrangement and a 1997 Season 4 twist. *The musical arrangement for "The Happy Wanderer" was a mix of the "Going Places!" and a 1997 Season 4 twist. *The musical arrangement for "Silly Sounds" was silimar to the one from "Be My Valentine, Love Barney!". *The musical arrangement for "Kookaburra" was a mix of the "On the Move!" arrangement and a 1997 Season 4 twist. *The musical arrangement for "Little Cabin in the Forest" is a mix of the "Campfire Sing-Along" arrangement and a 1997 Season 4 twist. *The musical arrangement for "Skip to My Lou" was silimar to the one from "All Mixed Up!". *The musical arrangement for "Just Imagine" (reprise) is silimar to the one from "Stick with Imagination", except it has two verses. *The musical arrangement for "It's Good to Be Home" was silimar to the one from "Ready, Set, Go!". *Season 4's I Love You was used. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came to life, Maria's "Barney!" is taken from "Waiting For Mr. MacRooney", Kim's "Barney!" is taken from "It's Time For Counting", Seth's "Barney!" is voiced by Luci from "Hop to It!", except it was mixed with Seth's 1996-1997 voice, and Curtis' "Barney!" is taken from "Walk Around The Block With Barney!". *When BJ greets Barney and the kids, his "Hi everybody!" is taken from "Gone Fishing", except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *When BJ says "Hey, I thought I heard an owl I came up" the sound clip was voiced by Michael (protrayed by Brian Eppes) from the 1993 Season 2 episode of the same name, except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *Before "The Other Day I Met A Bear", Barney and his friends are scared of the Honey Bear. *When BJ whispers to Barney "Barney, it's a Bear!", the sound clip was voiced by Michael (protrayed by Brian Eppes) from the 1993 Season 2 episode of the same name, except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *When Barney and his friends scream about the bear, Barney's scream is the same as Eric Cartman's scream from "1%" (when Cartman sees a fire in his house), except it was mixed with Barney's 1996 voice, BJ's scream is the same as Mario's scream from "Super Mario Sunshine" (when if Mario falls off a level), except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice, Maria's scream is the same as Michael's scream from "Hoo's in the Forest?" (when Barney and the kids are afraid of a bear), except it was pitched down to -1, Kim's scream is the same as Tina's scream from "Hoo's in the Forest?" (when Barney and the kids are afraid of a bear), except it was pitched up to +2, Seth's scream is the same as Arthur's scream from "Arthur's Lost Library Book" (when Arthur wakes up from his second nightmare), except it was pitched up to +1, and Curtis' scream is the same as Michael's scream from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" (when Patty yells "It's a bear!" during "Bear Hunt"). *After "The Frog on the Log", Baby Bop says "bye" to Barney, BJ and the kids and goes to leave to sparkle and disappear. *When Baby Bop has to leave to sparkle and disappear," the music from "Barney's Big Surprise" (when Barney introduces his new friends to the audience) is used. *During the I Love You song, BJ and Curtis are on Barney's left, while Seth, Kim and Maria are on his right. *Maria wore the same clothes in "First Day of School". And a little long hair. *Kim wore the same clothes in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". And a braided hair-style. *Seth wore a black t-shirt and grey jean shorts. And a short hair. *Curtis wore the same clothes in "Easy Breezy Day!". And a short hair. Quotes Quotes 1 *Seth: Here's one that's found here. It's one of my very favorites. Listen. (howls like a owl) Hooo-toooo! *(all laugh, except Seth. Then BJ arrives) *BJ: Hi everybody! *Barney & Kids: Hi BJ! *BJ: Hey, I thought I heard an owl I came up. *Seth: You did. I was hooting like a owl. *Curtis: It was one of Seth's favorite sounds. Quotes 2 *(everyone hears a bear snoring) *Kim: What's that, Barney?! *Maria: I don't know! *Curtis: Me too! *Seth: It sounds like a bear's snoring! *BJ: (goes up to Seth's ear) A really big bear snoring! *Barney: Let's see if BJ's right! (whispers to BJ) We have to talk softly. Don't wake it up, Shhh. *BJ: (to Kim) Shhh. *Kim: (to Maria) Shhh. *Maria: (to Curtis) Shhh. *Curtis (to Seth) Shhh. *Seth: Shhh. (sees Mr. Honey Bear) (softly) Oh no. (to Curtis, whimpering voice) A bear!! *Curtis: (to Maria) Maria, a bear! *Maria: (to Kim) A bear! *Kim: (to BJ) A bear! *BJ: (to Barney) Barney, it's a bear! *Barney: (softly voice) What did you say, BJ?! I can't really hear you! *BJ: I said... *All: (yelling) It's a bear! (screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! *Barney: What a minute!